Super Patriots
by Arsao Tome
Summary: The story of a bunch of College students with amazing backgrounds in their family
1. Origins

**THE SUPER PATRIOTS  
**  
It was a nice, sunny day in New Nerima, Massachusetts, and in the Rogers Manor the Matriarch, Nodoka Rogers, a licensed physician, was sitting in the sunroom. She was staring at the clock on the wall, painstakingly counting down the seconds with a worried look on her face. The reason she was worried was that she was trying to figure out exactly how to break the news to her offspring about their heritage.

_'What will they say when they find out they're not 100 human?'_ She thought.

Just then, one of them had arrived home.

"Mom, I'm home!" he said.

He was a very handsome young man, with long black hair and steel-blue eyes. He was dressed in a New England Patriots T-shirt, jeans and boots. He dropped his bag by the door, hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen. Across the way, into the sunroom, he saw his mother.

"Hey, mom!"

Nodoka sighed as she looked over and smiled to her son. She stood up and walked over to him, dressed in a blue blouse, a long brown skirt and her house slippers. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day, Ranma-kun?" she asked.

"It was alright. How was yours?" he asked.

"It was fine. However, I really need to talk to you and the others." she said.

He noticed a slight uneasy tone in her voice, but didn't say anything until she was ready. "Alright. I'll be at the table." he said and then went over to grab his bag to get started on his homework.

A few minutes later someone else came in.

"Mom! I'm home!" the girl shouted.

She had long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and an athletic, well-built figure, dressed in a reddish shirt, low-rise jeans, and boots and like Ranma had. She hung up her coat, dropped her book bag in the dining room table.

"Hey bro!" Ranko Rogers said.

"Hey, sis." Ranma replied.

"Hey mom!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Nodoka said.

The pair hugged and Ranko went right to her homework after grabbing a snack.

"So what's up? Mom seems nervous." Rank whispered to her brother.

"Mom said she has something to tell us. Something important. So for right now, we're just waiting."

_Hmm. Wonder what it could be? Mom's never kept any secrets from us._ Ranko thought and started on her homework.

An hour later 3 more people arrived at the manor.

"We're home!" one of them said.

"In the dining room Kev!" Ranko shouted.

Kev walked into the dining room with two other guys behind him. Kev himself was a well-built, African-American young man, bald with amber eyes and dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. Next to him was a young man with dirty blond hair, blue-grey eyes and was dressed in a shirt, jeans and hi-tops, he was also very wiry. The last one was thin, had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was in a polo shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"What's going on?" The young man with the dirty blond hair asked.

"We're about to find out 'Bucky'." Ranma said.

Naruto 'Bucky' Starr was the place kicker for their college football team. Next to him was Samuel Kevin Irons, a defensive lineman, with John Tenchi Walker (the one with the dark brown hair) as the wide receiver. He was also Ranma's and Ranko's cousin. Ranma was the quarterback and Ranko was on the team as well, as the running back.

While it might have seemed strange that these people were related and/or living together, there was a reason, for which Nodoka Rogers was now about to reveal.

Coming in she sat down at the head of the table, gaining everyone's attention.

"Alright mom, we're all here." Ranma said as he closed his books. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

Nodoka sighed as she mentally 'bit the bullet'.

"Something I've been waiting to tell you for years. It started back during the 1940's, during the dark days of World War II. A top secret project created by the American government, called Project Rebirth. The purpose of the plan was to create super soldiers who could turn the tide of the war against the Axis forces. The original plan was to create a battalion of these super soldiers, however due to chemical shortages, they were only able to create seven test vials, and found seven volunteers. Without more chemicals to create a battalion, the seven were transformed into a team of superheroes known as The American Warriors.

"Together, they became symbols of hope and freedom for the entire Allied Forces. Eventually they were able to win the war for the Allies, and after the war ended, they settled into rich, peaceful lives of their own. Their reward for saving the world."

"So... there were superheroes once? Like... really real superheroes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. And you are their descendants." Nodoka said.

The group looked at her and gasped. "WHAT?!"

"Yes. My father, and Ranma's and Ranko's grandfather was Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Naruto, your grandfather was Keene Marlow, also known as The Destroyer. Kevin, your grandfather was Omar Mosely, also known as The Black Marvel. And John, your grandfather was Jonathan Gerald Walker, also known as The Thunderer."

"Wait! That's...only four, not seven!" Ranko said, counting on her fingers.

"Yes. When the war ended, the seven super soldiers made a pact, that should any of them have children, and if anything should happen to them, that the others would take care of their descendants. When your parents and grandparents died, you all came to live with me. As for the others... they still have their families. Or, so I believe."

The five looked at each other in stunned shock.

"So... basically what you're saying is..." John started to say.

"We're... not totally human." Kevin said.

"Yes." Nodoka said.

"We're... metahumans?" Ranma asked.

"That's right, guys." she said. "Not like Superman or anything, but your abilities put you far above most other human beings. And the question is... what will you do with this knowledge now that you know?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, Ranma and the gang were at their usual handout, a tree fort that they built years ago in the forest behind the manor. They had come here to think, and discuss what they had been told.

"So... what now guys?" Ranko asked as she sat on the swing that hung from the tall tree.

"Well, it does explain a lot of things." Naruto said as he hung upside from another tree branch.

"Like how you can kick a field goal from 70 yards away?" Kevin said as he sat on a tree stump.

"Or being able to go through an opponent's defensive line?" Tenchi said to Kevin.

"Or how you can outrun just about anyone who comes after you?" Ranma said, pushing Ranko on the swing.

"Or you throwing footballs like you had a rocket launcher for an arm?" Ranko asked her brother.

"Yeah." he said.

Just then, someone else approached the tree fort. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a halter top, a black micro skirt, stockings, boots and a coat.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Karen," they said.

Karen Kuonji wasn't a bad seed just misunderstood; she had a crush on Ranma ever since they were little.

"Wow, don't you guys look serious. Let me guess: your mom told you that you were all metahumans, right?" she asked as she lit up a cigarette.

They looked at her strangely.

"Yeah. She did... how did you..." Ranma started to ask.

"Because I'm kinda in the same boat." she said.

"You too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. My grandmother dropped the bomb on me yesterday. Said she used to be this World War II super soldier called Miss America, if you can believe that. Anyway... she also told me about you guys, so I figured I'd come and see you."

"So you're one of the other three." Ranma said, as Karen nodded.

They made it a point to ask their mom who the other two were, feeling kinda foolish that they didn't before hand, as someone they knew had the same 'condition' they had.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two weeks later and the guys were heading to 'Gillette Stadium' for their state championship. They were still unsure about what to do about the bomb their mother had dropped on them, but knew that it wasn't her fault they were the way they were. The coach had made a speech, bringing Ranma and the others up onto the stage, their teammates cheering them on.

It was at their hotel, while they were unpacking, that Ranko knocked on their door.

"Hey guys, want to go out for a bit?" she asked.

Not seeing anything wrong with that, the group decided to go out.

It was a decision that changed their lives forever.

The group was heading to the mall, when a commercial helicopter that was flying by suddenly got caught in an updraft and caused it to careen off course and into the side of the building where the landing platform was.

The quintet looked up and stared in shock as the event took place. It was Ranma who broke them out of their stupor.

"LET'S GO!" he shouted without thinking.

The group grabbed their bags from the back of their car and ran into a nearby alleyway. While the group had no idea what to do about their newly discovered heritage, Ranko, being a girl, had had the common sense to plan for something like this. With Naruto's help, of course.

Ranko dug into her bag and tossed the group their individual costumes. Tenchi was wearing a black bodysuit with a pair of white gloves and boots, an American flag on the left side of his chest, and a Cyclops-like visor over his eyes. Kevin was dressed in a red shirt with a white star on the back and an Eagle's head on the left side of his chest, white gloves, blue pants, black boots and a modified pair of goggles that wrap around his face. Naruto's costume looked like an old-school button-up blue jacket and pants with red boots and gloves, a blue mask over his eyes and his mouth and nose were covered by a black ninja-like mask.

Ranma was the last one. His suit looked like a modified football uniform with red, white, blue and gold colors, a modified helmet with a special face shield to help hide his identity, but also wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Ranko was dressed in a female version of Ranma's outfit, which was 'less-armored' and seemed more streamlined.

"Let's Go." Ranma said, and the group took off.

The helicopter had crashed into the building and was hanging out the window, looking ready to fall out any second and kill anyone that was underneath it. Ranma, Ranko and Naruto were on their way up while Tenchi and Kevin were moving everyone out from underneath the 'crash zone'.

Suddenly, the helicopter broke free of the office it had slammed in to, only to have Ranma catch it by the inner carriage where the unconscious pilot was. While he held it up, Ranko and Naruto pulled the passengers and the pilot out. Together the trio then lowered the copter down to the ground using special cables that Tenchi and Kevin got for them. They had gone up to help their family when the police and fire fighters arrived to clear the people away from the crash zone.

Once the danger had passed, the quintet took off. They made it back to the alley and changed clothes before heading back to their hotel.

While they had to have known that they were being recorded saving the helicopter crash victims, they didn't care as they had a game to worry about beforehand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the fourth quarter of the game and Ranma's team was putting on a great show. Ranma hurled the ball to Tenchi, who caught it and went right up the middle following Kevin, who was backed up by Naruto.

They won their final championship; the team showing their appreciation by carrying the four out on their shoulders.

The whole team was down at the bar and grill celebrating their success. While they did, Ranma, Tenchi, Kevin, Naruto and Ranko went outside to get some air and started talking about what they had done.

"So... I guess it's a good thing mom told us about our heritage." Naruto said, referring to their heroic helicopter rescue.

"I guess so." Ranma said. "I mean... we wouldn't have been able to save those people if we didn't have these abilities."

"Right. Like that would have stopped you." Ranko said, poking fun at her brother.

"True." Tenchi said. "But... in a way, it does seem a little like cheating."

"Cheating? On the field?" Kevin asked.

Tenchi nodded.

"Maybe, but there's nothing we can do about that." Kevin said. "I mean it's not like we're using steroids or anything."

"And besides, we come from a long line of superheroes!" Naruto beamed. "And that's what we should be! Superheroes! Like our grandparents were!"

"Of course you'd be thrilled by all this, huh, Bucky-boy!" Ranko teased.

"But our grandparents were heroes with a purpose, Bucky." Ranma said. "Fighting against Nazis oppression to save the innocent and protect the freedoms we now enjoy. That was heroic."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Tenchi asked.

"I guess I just... wanted to know a little sooner than later. You know... to make a decision about the direction my life should take."

"Oh, now I get it." Kevin said. "You just wanted to know about yourself."

Ranma nodded.

"Wait! Make a decision? You mean if we knew about all this sooner... like at the start of high school... you wouldn't have become our senior-year star quarterback?" Naruto asked.

"Bucky... how many superheroes do you know who can successfully juggle being a hero and having a career?"

"Uh..."

However, before he could answer that question, a group of seven black-suited terrorists arrived at the bar and grill and started shooting up the place.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" one of the terrorists shouted.

"Where are who?" the coach asked.

"Those five costume-clad superheroes?" the apparent leader asked.

"Superheroes?" one of the players asked.

"What are they talking about?" another player asked.

"Our reasons are our own... now give them to us or you all die!"

While this was going on, Ranma and the others quickly ran to their car and dug out their costumes. They quickly changed and headed around to the back.

"You got until the count of 3 and then we'll fire! If they don't show up you are going to need a new coach." the leader said.

However, before he got to three, five costumed figures exploded into the bar and grill with incredible speed and agility, slamming into the terrorists like a freight train.

While the five fought off the seven terrorists, one of the people that had seen them at the helicopter rescue event pulled out his cell phone and started taking pictures. The terrorists actions had quickly spread, bringing both press and police to the bar and grill. By the time they arrived, Ranma and his team had the terrorists all tied up and in front of the restaurant.

The reporters instantly swarmed over the five, questions firing at them from left and right. The most obvious of these questions was:  
"Who are you guys?"

"Well, we're the Super Patriots." Ranma said, thinking quickly. "I'm SuperPro."

"I'm Gridiron Girl!" Ranko said.

"I'm Minute Man." Tenchi said.

"They call me Eagle." Kevin said.

"And I'm Power Soldier." Naruto said.

"Where are you from?" another reporter asked.

Ranma had to think fast. "Uh the New England area?"

The second he said that the others started to groan in their heads. They started to get swamped by more of the press and quickly took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

("Where are you from?" "Uh the New England area?" "A joke? Perhaps, but joke or not, New England and the world has new heroes.")

Ranko turned off the TV and looked at the guys as they sat in their hotel room.

"Smart move bro. New England?" Ranko snapped.

"It just popped in there." Ranma defended himself.

"Well, was it a joke?" she asked.

"Sigh, I don't know." he sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me about that?" she asked.

"Well, it would've kinda seemed unprofessional." Naruto defended.

"Hello! We ARE unprofessional!" Tenchi said. "Sure we can fight a bunch of armed thugs and save a helicopter. But we're just starting out in this."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a big problem?" Kevin groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the team arrived home they were hailed by their school as heroes, having won their final championship. Nodoka was there along with the whole school and was very proud of her family.

Later, at the Rogers Manor, the group was relaxing and having a party with their friends in the backyard. Ranma and Kevin were on the grill. Tenchi was mixing drinks, Ranko was bringing out more food, and Bucky was swimming in the pool with some friends that had showed up. One of them was a gorgeous brunette with very pale eyes. She was in a string bikini and a necklace with a pendant that was given to her by Naruto.

"So you do like it, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, Bucky-kun." Hinata smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

Just then, Nodoka walked out to the patio.

"Ranma I need to talk to you for a minute." She said.

"Go, I got this." Kevin said.

Ranma nodded and followed his mother in to the garage.

"What's up mom?" he asked.

That was when he had seen a brand new blue H1 Hummer.

"Ranma this is yours."

"M-Mine?"

"Yes."

With that Ranma fainted. Nodoka smiled and shook her head before calling out to the backyard.

"Ranko! Would you come in here please?"

The redhead quickly came over and stared at her unconscious brother.

"Help me get your brother onto the couch." Nodoka asked.

Ranko nodded, grabbed him and picked him up.

"Maybe I should have told all of them at once." Nodoka said.

"So you got each of us a car." she stated.

"How did you guess?"

"I'll get them." Ranko said as she headed outback to get the others. "Hey, Hina-chan?"

"Yes, Ranko-san?" the girl asked.

"Can you go upstairs and get a little brown bottle with a label marked 'smelling salts' on it?" she asked.

"Did something happen?" she asked as she got out of the pool.

"Yeah. Something. Guys!" she shouted to Tenchi, Kevin and Naruto. "Mom wants to talk to us for a minute!"

While Hinata raced to the upstairs bathroom, the others came over to Nodoka.

"Yes auntie?" Naruto asked. "You wanted to see us?"

"What's wrong with Ranma?" Kevin asked.

"It's a big surprise for all of you. Including you Ranko," she said so they headed for the garage and they saw their gifts.

Kevin got a black GMC Topkick C6500 truck, Tenchi got a white Saleen S281E Mustang, Naruto got a red 2007 Camaro Convertible Concept, and Ranko got a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP.

"For all your hard work." Nodoka said to the stunned group as she handed them their keys.

Just then, Hinata came running downstairs. "Ranko, I have the smelling salts," she said.

"Good, because we're going to need them." Nodoka said as the group suddenly fell like rocks.

Stunned and curious, Hinata looked into the garage and nearly fainted herself.

About a half-hour later, after both Nodoka and Hinata had drug the quartet back into the living room and revived, them, Hinata turned to Nodoka.

"So you got all of them new cars?"

"Yes. As a reward for saving their coach and then saving those people in the helicopter crash as the 'Patriots'." Said Nodoka.

Though they had all been conscious as of now, they all shot up and stared at their mother.

"YOU KNOW?" They shouted.

"Of course I do you ninnies." Nodoka laughed. "I'm your mother!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning a man had just got the morning paper and read the head line:

**SUPER PATRIOTS FOIL TERRORIST PLOT!  
**  
He walked into his home while reading the paper, then he called up his assistant and asked him to set up a meeting with New Nerima high's dean and head coach of their foot ball team.

The next day Ranma was called to the dean's office. Worried that something was wrong, he rushed down to the office.

"She's waiting on you." Said her secretary.

Ranma nodded and walked in, there he saw the dean, his coach, a young woman with light brown hair and eyes and a man with graying-black hair and hazel eyes. The man and his assistant were in dress suits.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Ranma. This is Robert Kraft the…"

"Owner of the New England Patriots?" finished Ranma. "Oh it's an honor to meet you sir," he shook Mr. Kraft's hand.

"You too son." he said.

Then it hit Ranma as to why they were here.

"Uh... I'm guessing you must have read the papers, right?"

"Yes we have." Mr. Kraft said.

"I just need to know... if it's true, Ranma." the dean said.

"Uh... can I use your phone?" Ranma asked.

"Of course." the dean said.

Ranma called his mother.

(Nodoka Rogers, can I help you?)

"Mom? It's Ranma. I'm here in the dean's office... with the coach... and the owner of the New England Patriots."

(Robert Kraft?)

"Yes, Mrs. Rogers." the dean said. "We'd like to talk to you about The Super Patriots."

There was a pause on the end of the phone for a few seconds, before Nodoka started speaking.

(You wouldn't have called my son into your office if you didn't already know. So the question is: what do you know?"

"We suspect that Ranma is one of these heroes." the dean said.

(I see. Dean, Coach, Mr. Kraft. Can we trust you?) Nodoka asked.

"Of course you can." the dean said.

(Ranma?) She said to her son.

"I think they're serious, mom." Ranma said.

(Very well. Go ahead and tell them, son.)

"Alright. I'm SuperPro." Ranma said.

"So you were one of the people that saved me!" the coach said.

"Yeah coach I was. I'd understand if you don't want me to do this anymore." he said.

"Who were the others?" the dean asked.

"Ranko's Gridiron Girl, my cousin Tenchi is Minute Man, Sam Irons is Eagle, and Bucky's Power Soldier." Ranma explained.

The dean walked over to the door and shouted to her secretary. "Jenny, get me Ranko Rogers, Sam Irons, Tenchi Walker, and Naruto Starr in my office." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

10 minutes later, the others showed up.

"You want to see us ma'am?" Ranko asked.

She froze as she and the others saw who was there.

"Robert Kraft?" Naruto gasped.

"The owner of the Patriots?" Tenchi gasped.

"We're in trouble." Sam gulped.

"No you're not." Kraft said.

"Huh?" They said.

"I just wanted to meet the young people that became heroes for us. I also wish to help you out as well."

"You do?" Ranko asked.

(It's alright, sweetie. We had a nice long talk before you got here about this.) Nodoka said through the speaker.

"Mom?" Ranko gasped.

"They know everything." Ranma said. "And they want to help us."

"Just meet me at the stadium tonight." Mr. Kraft said.

"Alright." the group nodded.

"So for right now, you'd all better get back to class." the dean said.

"One more question. Do you want us in full uniform?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll be there." Ranma said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

But unknown to them, they were about to gain two new members.

On their way home, Naruto and Hinata were enjoying his new ride when all of the sudden she passed out.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto shouted in panic and pulled the Camaro over to check her pulse. It was thready but there. He floored it and headed for the house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"AUNTIE!" Naruto shouted as he burst into the Manor.

Nodoka came running downstairs to see what was wrong.

"Naruto what's... Hinata? What happened?"

"I don't know. We were driving back from school and she... she just passed out." he said.

"Alright, calm down, let me look at her." she said as she took Hinata from Naruto's arms.

Nodoka took her into the living room and started checking her. Being a licensed doctor and knowing the unusual situations of her children, Nodoka smiled when she realized what was 'wrong' with her.

"She's gaining her powers." she said.

"Huh?" Naruto gasped. "You mean... she's..."

Just then Ranma and the others came in and rushed in to the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Mom, what's wrong with Hina-chan?" Ranko asked.

The older woman smiled. "Her metahuman powers have activated. Like yours."

"What?" Kevin gasped.

"You mean... she's one of us?"

"Yes. One of the descendants of the American Warriors, like you. Her grandmother was the heroine known as Liberty Belle."

"Wait! You knew she was like us, but you never said anything?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. But until her powers developed, I didn't think it was right to spring that on her." Nodoka said.

"I'm gonna call Karen." Ranma said as he went into the kitchen.

"So... what does this mean for her?" Ranko asked.

"She's our new teammate! Winter Girl!" Naruto shouted.

"'Winter Girl?'" Kevin asked. "You're giving her a name already? Isn't that kinda fast? I mean... she's not exactly one for the rough stuff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shot at him.

"It means... we all play football." Tenchi said. "Even Ranko does. Hinata's on the track and swim team. Not exactly contact sports."

"She can be stronger. And besides, it's not like I'm gonna let anything bad happen to her." Naruto declared.

"Hey! She's waking up." Ranko said.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, "Ranko-chan? Bucky-kun?" She said  
Naruto grabbed her. "Hina-chan, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Bucky-kun?" She said and hugged him back.

Karen Kuonji eventually arrived and Nodoka and the others sat down to tell them, especially Hinata, what was going on.

"I'm... a metahuman?" she repeated.

The group nodded and talk about what they were going to do that night.

"We'd like it if you come with us tonight." Naruto said.

She smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Good, because I have something for you to wear." Said Nodoka as she came back into the living room with a white mini-dress, red boots and gloves, a black mask, and a frosty-blue belt.

"It's so cute!" Hinata gushed.

"What about Karen? She's part of this too." Ranma said.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Ranma-kun." Karen said. "When Ranko told me how she and Bucky made up your outfits, she helped me make one for myself." she said as she stood up and pulled her own costume out of her back.

It was a blue spandex shirt and biker shorts with red trim and white stars on it. Karen also had a mask and a pair of stylish boots to wear.

"And I guess we'll call you... Star Girl!" Ranko declared.

Time was fast approaching so the seven teens got suited up and ready to go.

"Everyone set?" Ranma asked. They all nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile at the stadium everyone was waiting on the Patriots to arrive. It was at 7:00 exactly that a booming voice reverberated through the speaker systems.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure and honor, to introduce... The Super Patriots!" Mr. Kraft said as the seven heroes made their grand entrance from a helicopter.

Which Kraft had arranged for them.

Each of them jumped down from the hovering craft, fifty feet, and landed with the ease of a house cat jumping off the couch.

Each of them introduced themselves, including their newest members: Winter Girl and Star Girl.

"On behalf of the New England Patriots, I would like to thank you for protecting this state and being pillars to the community." Kraft stated to the seven teens.

His assistants then rushed out onto the field to give the boys official Patriot uniforms, and cheerleading uniforms for the girls. SuperPro thanked Mr. Kraft and promised that they would be there for the team.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later when they got home, Nodoka took all their uniforms and modified them, adding special Kevlar weaving to make them bulletproof, but also making them easier to move around it. After a great night at the stadium, the new team settled in for the night and got some rest.

The next morning, Ranma and the others were in school studying for a special exam. If they passed the test, they would be allowed to graduate early. However, it was during the middle of study hall that they received news of something that was going on in New York. An event that would change their lives forever.

The television in the study hall played nothing but the news channels. When the report came on, Ranma was stunned at what he saw.

"Oh no." He said softly,

Ranko had her hands covering her nose and mouth.

"We got to do something!" Sam said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Ranma said.

The group rushed out of study hall to change into their outfits, jump into their own vehicles and high-tailed it to New York.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In New York, two hijacked airplanes had crashed into the Twin Towers. People were in danger, but no one could get out of the fiery death trap. That was until a group of patriotic-costumed teens came in and started to pull out people from the rubble. No one knew who they were; they just came in and started to help out wherever they could.

Nodoka Rogers had arrived a day after the incident and lent her own medical skills to help. Mr. Kraft and his football team also arrived to help out with the recovery efforts.

After the week long retrieval, the team's leader was tired and upset, tears slowly falling from his eyes and running down his dirty cheeks, staining his mask.

One of the fire chiefs came over to him put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We should've been here." he kept saying softly.

"It's alright, son." The chief said, "You guys done your best. We thank you so very much."

That was when the team learned one thing, 'heroes can't be everywhere at the same time.'

The mayor had called the heroes to City Hall to thank them for their heroic efforts on behalf of the citizens of New York.

"We are the Super Patriots." Ranma stated off as the crowd started to cheer as loud as they could. "We are very sorry for not coming sooner."

Tears began to flow from his eyes as reality hit him. He had never failed before, not when people's lives were on the line. Despite being new to this whole thing. He tried to compose himself and wiped his tears.

"My name is SuperPro." he said.

"I'm Gridiron Girl." Ranko said as she stood next to her beloved brother trying to calm him down.

"I'm Eagle," Sam said.

"I'm Minute Man." Tenchi said.

"I'm Power Soldier." Naruto said.

"I'm Winter Girl." Hinata said.

"And I'm Star Girl." Karen said as she stepped up to wrap her fingers around Ranma's own.

"We were honored and proud to help out where we could." Ranko said.

The press started to ask questions.

"Why is SuperPro so distraught?" one of them asked.

"My brother has never failed at anything when it was important. So when those two jets crashed into the towers, he was the first one out there before us. But then when the rescue turned into a retrieval he was broken hearted." She said as tears started to fall from her own eyes as well. "SuperPro has always tried his best to save those that needed him. He has a very big heart and takes things to it. He takes the blame for what had happened on the 11th personally and has it placed on his shoulders."

Just then the fire commissioner came over to them.

"You don't have to carry this heavy weight on your shoulders Patriots." He said, "That is why we have the Armed Forces, fire fighters, EMTs and police officers in this country. We will always back you up in what ever you do."

The mayor gave the team the key to the city and they gave them a way to contact them if they every needed them.

When they returned home, Nodoka went over to her beloved son and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I am so very proud of you, son. I'm proud of all of you!" she said as the young man cried in her shoulder. "You did your best. Take that weight off your shoulders. You know you don't have to carry it by yourself."

"Are we in trouble for skipping school?" He sniffled.

She chuckled softly. "I think the dean will understand this." she said.

The next morning as they walked into the school, every student there cheered for them and chanted "USA! USA! USA!" The dean went over to them and gave them awards for bravery, and it became obvious to them that the need for secrecy was a moot point.

After that they were called back to New York for a huge parade, which they were the grand marshals of it. They even brought their mother.

But unknown to them and everyone else, someone was watching them from the shadows and plotting their defeat.

TBC (?)


	2. The coming of heroes

SUPER PATRIOTS: CHAPTER TWO

It was a day after the Super Patriots had gone home and all the big news stations were talking about how 9/11 wasn't their fault. Some had even offered to tell them that it wasn't and that they couldn't control what was going on. That they shouldn't blame themselves for things that were not within their sphere of control.

People couldn't blame them for doing their job as heroes, and all of them were broken hearted watching SuperPro beat himself up over what happened.

They were invited to the charity concert for the New York City Fire and Police Department. One of the performers even had SuperPro come up on stage and play with them. The rest of his team even encouraged him to do so, cheering him on as he played and made the concert a huge hit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the concert, people wanted to send e-mails to the team telling them to never give up, and that they understood that they couldn't save everyone.

The group, aside from SuperPro, had started feeling better about what had happened, getting medals for their bravery from New York and even their own home town.

That was when the other heroes started calling.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the middle of October and Ranma was outside in the yard cheerlessly raking leaves when a huge, high-tech jet appeared over USA Manor. Ranma was dressed in a Navy blue sweatshirt for his Frat/Sorority of '_Upsilon Sigma Alpha_'; the letters on his shirt were red, white and blue in that order.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LAND THAT THING HERE!" He shouted once he saw the jet start to land.

The jet engines shut down as a ramp from the back opened of the plane. From that ramp, Ranma saw a group of women step out of the jet.

The first woman was a beautiful blond American dressed in a yellow blouse, cargo pants and boots. The second woman was another beautiful blond woman, presumably also American, with green eyes in a black T-shirt, jeans, and white running shoes. The cheetah hybrid was in a pinkish shirt that hung off her shoulders, dark blue jeans and boots. And the black woman with the short hair was in a military dress uniform with flats and a beret.

Ranma went over to the first blond woman.

"What the heck is that jet doing on our grounds?" He asked.

"I'm sorry sir," the blond said. "But we're looking for SuperPro and the Super Patriots, and we were told we could find them around here."

Ranma's eyes widened a bit.

_Damn it, Naruto! You had to give out our e-mails!_ He mentally hissed. "I'm not sure where you heard that, but he's not here right now. He went to find someplace to be alone." He said, "I'm sorry you missed him."

He went back to raking leaves as the were-cheetah gently touched his shoulder and turned him around.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked, getting the distinct feeling that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"No, could be weeks, could be months. He may never return." He said sadly.

_'I think we're looking at him_.' "Alright, when you do see him, tell him it wasn't his fault."

"He KNOWS that! But he just feels…"

"Hopeless? Helpless? Like he failed his country? He didn't, he needed to learn that heroes can't be everywhere all the time. I think that was a lesson you had to learn the hard way, huh SuperPro?"

The others looked at her.

"What do you mean Brit?" Said the first blond.

"Toni Rayner, Rhonnie Stewart, Brianna Rayner meet Ranma Rogers, SuperPro."

They looked at Ranma, who sighed and nodded his head.

"Ranma, do you mind if we come in? We'd like to talk to you." Toni said.

Ranma nodded his head and lead them into the Frat house.

"Welcome to the Frat/Sorority of _Upsilon Sigma Alpha_," he said as they walked in.

"Wait a minute! Isn't this the Co-ed Greek house where all the student's parents fought for, or are still is fighting, for our country?" Brianna asked.

Ranma nodded. "I'm dorm master." he said.

They walked though the area and went into his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked in and noticed that the office itself looked like a mess. Hanging in a corner was a clothing bag with his cap and gown in it. He motioned for them to sit down in the chairs on the other side of his desk, and they did.

"So... I take it you guys are heroes as well?"

They nodded.

"I'm Gold Lantern!" Toni said.

"I'm War Chest!" Rhonnie said.

"I'm Cache!" Brianna said.

"And I'm Cheetah!" Brittany said.

"I see. How did you get your powers?" Ranma asked.

"Brianna and I make and sell weapons." said Toni. "When I was younger, I was in a car accident that almost killed me. My father created a device that kept my heart beating. One night I was at a bar and went to get some fresh air, when I saw a couple drunk guys harassing this woman. I went over to stop them, one of them pulled a knife and tried to stab me, so I tossed him and his buddy into the bar's dumpster. That's when this guy came up to me and handed me this ring." she said, showing Ranma her ring, a gold and platinum ring with a gold-lined symbol on the top of it. "He said it's because I was worthy."

Ranma nodded and turned towards Brianna.

"Our grandfather was an archeologist who raided a sacred tomb in the Himalayan Mountains, only to have a curse transform him into an undead monster called Paralich. He snapped and started to kill off everyone and everything he cared about." Brianna said. "Toni and I made armor for ourselves and Rhonnie. We fought him off and buried him in a lead mine."

"And you call yourself Cache?" He asked.

"I'm a Metahuman. I can make any type of weapon, or armor, or vehicle. Real or imaginary." She said.

"And you Cheetah?" he asked.

"This is my natural ability, I'm a were-cheetah." Said Brittany.

"Alright... so what did you wish to talk to me about?" Ranma asked. "Or... should I guess? You wanted to tell me that I shouldn't give up? That 9/11 wasn't my fault?"

"It wasn't." Rhonnie said.

"But also, we want to join you." said Toni.

"Join me?" Ranma asked.

"You and the Super Patriots." Brittany said.

"We want to help you." Brianna said.

Ranma sighed, pulled out his cell phone and called his mother.

(Hello sweetie! How are you doing?) Nodoka Rogers said on the other end, having seen the caller-ID on her own phone.

"Fine, mom. Uh, listen... I've got a group of people in my office and... well here it is."

He then gave his mother the rundown on the 4 young women in his office.

(And what do they want?) Nodoka asked.

"Can we talk to you at the house?" Ranma asked.

(Alright, I'll meet you there later.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma took his Hummer and headed to the house with Brianna and the others following in their jet. They arrived at the house and landed/parked on the grounds. Ranma waited until they exited the jet and lead them into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ranma called out. "Come on in." he said to the quartet, leading them into the living room.

Nodoka then came in and went over to her son first.

"Hello Ranma." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hello. I'm Nodoka Rogers, Ranma's mother and unofficial leader of the Super Patriots."

"Unofficial?" Rhonnie asked.

"Think of me more like a director who advises her subordinates in the field, if necessary." she said with a smile.

"I'm Toni Rayner, these are my sisters Brittany and Brianna, and my best friend Rhonnie Stewart." Toni said. "And we've come to join the Super Patriots."

Nodoka looked concerned/confused. "Really. And... who are  
you?"

"I'm Gold Lantern." Toni said.

"I'm Cheetah." Brittany said.

"I'm Cache." Brianna said.

"And I'm War Chest." Rhonnie said.

Nodoka nodded. "Let's talk." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Philadelphia a young-looking man was looking at the paper, reading about what the Super Patriots had done in New York. He was lost in thought as a young woman came in and looked over his shoulder.

"Do you think we should help them, dad?" She asked as he closed the paper and looked at her.

"Get packed, grab my bike keys, and get ready to go." He said to her.

His name was Jake Logan, owner and bouncer of a bar and grill for Eagle fans, but he was best known as the seventh American hero, Freedom. He was subjected to the super soldier formula and was given super strength, speed and agility. However, the super soldier formula also triggered his latent meta-mutant powers, giving him the ability to heal from virtually any injury, which also retarded his aging, and also enhanced his senses.

After WW2 he was kidnapped by the Canadian government and subjected to an experiment that gave him an adamantium skeleton and razor-sharp claws. But before he could be placed on a Canadian meta-mutant team, he escaped and went back to America. However, the experiments had also caused him to lose a majority of his memories. During the long years he was trying to find out who he was and where his family was, he had met a variety of different women and fell in love. He married around 4 times and had around 9 kids and 5 grandkids. Around 7 of his kids and 4 of his grandkids were meta-mutants, 3 of his kids and 2 of his grandkids had his claws.

His youngest child, Lisa, was given his WW2 codename and was given a female version of his outfit. Lisa was a very beautiful young woman, she was 19 years old, with long black hair and caramel brown eyes. She was tall, around 5 foot 7 and was very well built, she went in to her room and packed some clothes and got dressed in her uniform. It was a black bathing suit, fishnet stockings, boots and an airmen's jacket with a domino mask. She grabbed her duffle bag, grabbed the keys and walked to the garage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Jake was packing up some clothes, some extra gear, and put on his new Freedom jacket. It was a black leather jacket with the word 'FREEDOM' on it with a wing on the 'F' and 'M'. Lisa came out and tossed him the keys. He caught them and they tied their bags to the bike.

"Let's go." he said.

They got on the bike and took off for New Nerima.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, back in New Nerima, Nodoka had agreed to allow the Rayner's and Rhonnie to join the team. Toni and Brittany were meeting the other members of the team.

"This is my sister, Ranko." Ranma said, introducing the strawberry blond haired woman.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said, she was sitting at the table working on her homework, studying for their test and eating crackers with some cottage cheese.

"My adopted brother Sam Irons." Ranma said, also studying for the test, while snacking on a bag of chips.

The second he saw Rhonnie, he just stopped and stared. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Nice to meet you, call me Kevin." He said, instantly standing up to meet Rhonnie's eyes. It was easy to see that he was taller than her as she blushed heavily.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Moving on, my cousin John Walker." Ranma said, introducing Tenchi.

He was drinking some juice and smiled at Toni.

"Hi," he said. "Would you like some pear-white grape juice?" he asked the blond.

"Sure." Toni said.

While he got her a glass, Naruto and Hinata walked into the house.

"This is Naruto Starr." Ranma said, introducing the blond haired young man who was with a gorgeous blue haired, pale eyed woman. "And his girlfriend, Hinata Belle."

They looked at their new teammates and bowed their heads, acknowledging them.

"Hello." Naruto and Hinata said.

"Hi." said Brianna.

"And finally, Karen Kuonji." Ranma said as the blond haired woman walked into the room.

"Nice to meet you all." Toni said to them as Tenchi handed her a glass of juice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In New York, a young man was packing up some clothes. He was headed to New Nerima, he knew that one of his best friends was in town and had helped out during 9/11. He saw the press conference and saw how his friend's heart was shattered and he wanted to help him. In the doorway to his room, a gorgeous red-haired young woman stood and watched.

"Are you sure about this Kyle?" the woman asked.

"I'm sure, MJ." he said. "I'm going to go talk Ranma see if I can help. I'll call for you when the time comes."

"Alright, Kyle." She said and gave him a passionate kiss.

Kyle Parker was an ESU graduate student in Nanotechnology that was given one of the most power weapons in the universe, a green lantern power ring, granted to him by a roundish, dying alien named Galius Zed. Add to that he had also been bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider that gave him all the abilities of a spider, from crawling across walls to shooting webs from his wrists. He combined these powers and called himself, 'Jade Spider'.

It was these powers and abilities that had helped him win the heart of world famous fashion model Mary Jane Hayden. He was currently married to said fashion model.

Lifting his ring up he transformed his regular street clothes into a green under armor top with a huge white spider on the chest and back, green tights with white trim with green webbing in it, white boots and gauntlets with room for his ring and his wrists uncovered.

"Be careful Tiger," Mary Jane said, giving him another kiss before he glowed bright green and took off like a comet.

Continued.

Name: SuperPro  
Real Name: Rogers, Ranma  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Gridiron Girl  
Real Name: Rogers, Ranko  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Strawberry blond  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Minute Man  
Real Name: Walker, John Tenchi  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: Enhanced physical prowess

Name: Eagle  
Real Name: Irons, Samuel Kevin  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: none  
Eyes: amber  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Power Soldier  
Real Name: Starr, Naruto 'Bucky'  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Winder Girl  
Real Name: Belle, Hinata  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Lavender  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Star Girl  
Real Name: Kuonji, Karen  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: enhanced physical prowess

Name: Gold Lantern  
Real Name: Rayner, Toni Gina  
Height: 5 feet 8 (in armor) 6 foot 1  
Weight: 125 lbs. (in armor) 325 lbs  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Powers: Slight mental control over armor and able to create golden energy projections using a gold and platinum ring given to her by the 'Powers that be'.

Name: Cache  
Real Name: Rayner, Brianna Gardener  
Height: 5 foot 7  
Weight: 135 lbs.  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Green  
Powers: Can create any type of weapon, armor or vehicle real or imaginary.

Name: Cheetah  
Real Name: Rayner, Brittany  
Height: 5 foot 6, (in were form) 7 foot 3  
Weight: 115 lbs. (in were form) 330 lbs.  
Hair: Blond (in were form) cheetah patterned

Eyes: Blue (in were form) Blue w/ green sclera.


End file.
